


Just a Day, Just an Ordinary Day

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Step-Satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Sort of Sequel to ff works :)Heir ApparentWatch the World Go By*****He goes out like a light the moment his head hit the bed. Chloe, still reeling from the fact that he came back, strokes his hair and pulls up the sheets right up to his shoulder. She contemplates whether to fire off a quick text to their mutual contacts, but decides against it. It can wait in the morning.





	Just a Day, Just an Ordinary Day

He goes out like a light the moment his head hit the bed. Chloe, still reeling from the fact that he came back, strokes his hair and pulls up the sheets right up to his shoulder. She contemplates whether to fire off a quick text to their mutual contacts, but decides against it. It can wait in the morning. 

The Detective doesn’t want to fall asleep, afraid that he’ll be gone if she does. She keeps vigil by the bedside, just staring at him in awe. Chloe reaches out and traces the lines on his face as if memorizing every detail, in fear that she would never have the chance again.

She wants to pull an all-nighter, but exhaustion got the better of her, so she slides into bed and intertwines their hand. She’s confident she’ll wake at the slightest movement. 

Until she doesn’t.

Chloe opens her eyes to an empty bed. She panics and lets herself up in haste, almost tripping as she does. 

“Lucifer?” The blonde calls out as she makes her way downstairs after checking the bathroom. No answer. 

“Lucifer?” She calls again as she searches for him in her apartment. Her eyes start to water as she tried to recall the events last night. Was it a dream?

Just when she’s about to breakdown, her apartment door opens to a tall, dark and handsome ex-consultant, dressed to the nines, with a bag of groceries.

“Good morning, Detective.” Lucifer greets, and she rams into him that he almost drops the supplies.

“I thought I dreamt all of it. I --” His brows snap together at the unexpected gesture until he realized his mistake.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you,” He tells her in earnest. “and you lacked the necessary ingredients for a proper breakfast. Again, my apologies, Detective.” Lucifer bends down a little to rest his chin on Chloe’s shoulder because a proper hug is not possible at the moment. Not with the three bags of goods in each hand.

“Thank you for coming back to me. Please wake me up anyway, for next time?”

“Of course, my dear."

* * *

  
Not wanting to waste any more time, Lucifer irrevocably bound himself to Chloe by marriage, officiated by his brother Amenadiel, just a week after he returned.

The Devil said something about time running differently in Hell and that waiting for Earth days to go by wasn’t going to cut it. 

No reluctance was met from Chloe’s part, and Trixie was more than happy to have Lucifer become her step-dad. 

Soon enough, they’ve moved to the Hills Estate, with Lucifer alternating between the Penthouse and his new home with the Detective.

“Hey _Dad_ ,” Trixie calls upon the club owner who froze in his tracks at the namesake. He spins around and splays his fingers against his breastbone, seemingly scandalized.

“What did you just call me?”   
  
“Dad.” The spawn replies, slightly annoyed. 

“Why?” Lucifer’s forehead creased. How dare this little urchin indeed.

“What do you mean, ‘why’? You’re my mom’s husband now, are you not?” She doesn’t wait for his answer because it’s pretty obvious “Thought so,” 

She resumes pouring a sinful amount of maple syrup on the stacked pancakes and takes a bite, making a mess on the counter. Lucifer grimaces.

“That makes _me_ your stepdaughter, correct?” She engages him in a conversation once more after swallowing her food, and it takes him a good two seconds to form a coherent response.

“Yes. So I’m your step-Satan. Call me that. Or Lucifer.” 

“Nah. That’s a mouthful.” She quickly dismisses him and takes another bite.

“But…!”

“And I’m gonna need a sibling. Soon-ish.”

Lucifer gasps at the urchin’s boldness. Bloody Hell!

“I beg your pardon?”

“Maze said you have tremendous stamina — whatever that means — so it shouldn’t take long. Ok? We good?”

Trixie looks him in the eye, awaiting confirmation when Chloe finally walks in and breaks the heated exchange.  
  
“Uhhh, monkey? I think you just broke Lucifer.”

“Please, mom. I _reaaaalllly_ want a baby brother or sister. Or both!”

“Monkey, babies aren’t puppies.”

“I know that, Mom. I’m ten. I’ll stay at Daddy’s for a week so that you can get busy — Maze’s words, not mine.” 

Trixie grins at the two, making puppy eyes at the same time. 

“Might I suggest we limit the time she spends with Mazikeen? Look at how vile she’s gotten! Not that I don’t approve, — this is helpful on occasion — but,” Lucifer blurts out but stops when Chloe remains uncharacteristically quiet. 

“You’re actually considering this, Chloe?”

“Yes. I mean, I’d love nothing more than to have a child with you. I want you to have someone long after I’m gone. Someone that’s half of me.” 

Lucifer straightens and locks eyes with his beloved. 

“If that is what you desire, Chloe.”

“It is.” Her answer is almost immediate. 

“Wee!” Trixie squeals in delight as her mom and stepdad snap out of their stupor. “My work here is done.” Then practically hops her way back to her room.

“So, shall we get started?” He puts up that wicked grin, and of course, any other day, she’d jumped right at it.

“I’d love to. But not right now.”

* * *

It had been chaos in Hell the last few years when a few dozen errant demons rebelled against Lucifer. It was all sorted out after Dromos and his followers were executed, and with Azazel being promoted to the ranks. 

He didn’t question the Lord of Hell when he left the throne yet again. Azazel understood the King needed to be with his half-human heir to protect her. The idiot denizens like Dromos deserved their death for causing such a ruckus. 

Then again, it’s high time he paid her a visit, too. 

* * *

Azazel remembered the name of the school. Her Majesty gave the information freely and with such details that he memorized all of them. 

“Your Majesty,” He addresses Trixie again, whom he tracked at the school.

“Azazel!” Trixie shrieks and wounds him in a bone-crushing hug. “I missed you! How have you been?”

“I have been well, Your Majesty. I just wanted to see how the Lord and his family are doing.”

“We’re great! Well, everyone’s been on edge lately. We had to move and make arrangements, etc. It’s been crazy!” 

The demon merely attempts to listen to her ramblings, catches a few phrases he deemed essential and then drowned out the rest of the details. 

“...and now I have a cute little brother with the chubby cheeks! Oh, I can’t wait to go home and eat him!”

Azazel’s brows shot up at the last statement. Another potential heir is wonderful. Although he wonders if it’s customary to eat one’s sibling so that the other could keep being the sole inheritor...

“If I may speak, Your Majesty,” He interrupts Trixie as she gives her reply.

“Sure! What is it?”

“I think it would be wise not to incur the wrath of your father by...consuming the other spawn. After all, you’re heir-apparent, which automatically makes you the rightful ruler,”

Trixie bursts out laughing. He’s taken her too seriously, and it’s hilarious.

“You’re funny. Of course, I’m not going to eat him up literally. Eww.”

“Is My Lord in the penthouse?”

“I think so. Don’t you have like a cellphone so that you can contact him? Wait, hang on. I’ll ring him for you.” 

Trixie presses speed dial 2 and one ring later, and he picks up.

"What is it, spawn? Has something happened? Are you giving me a heads-up on an impending call I'm about to get from the school?"

"You're hilarious, Dad. Why do you always assume I did something bad?"

"Well, because you're _you_ , urchin."

"What does that even mean? Anyway, Azazel's looking for you. He's here with me in school."

Lucifer holds his breath for a second and scrambles to get to the urchin’s location. Not a moment later and he’s standing in between his demon and step-child. 

Azazel bends the knee and lowers his head in respect. Lucifer is seething at the deliberate act of defiance.

“My Lord,”

“Azzy, I told you to lessen the visits on Earth. I need you down there to watch over the realm.”

“Your command stands, My Lord. I am just here to make sure your spawn is safe.”

“As you can see, she is.” He explains and suddenly considers assigning hellhounds on both children. He can’t have any demon just openly approach without thinking twice. In fact, he should just have the demons spontaneously combust if they come within a meter without his explicit permission.

“Do you mind if I also check on the infant?” Lucifer tries to keep a straight face. He didn’t really want to announce the birth of his son just yet to the denizens of Hell. 

“I don’t. But my wife may not appreciate it.”  
  
“Allow me just a peek, My Lord.”

The Devil doesn’t really want to. But if he doesn’t, it may create some complications. He permits him, albeit hesitantly in fear that his demon might do something drastic. For some reason, Azazel bound himself to the King and the King’s offspring and swore to protect them at all cost. 

“Be quick about it and go back to Underworld as soon as you’re done. Discreetly.”

“I will.”

“One more thing, do not disobey my direct orders again.”

Azazel, who trembles in fear and respect, nod in affirmation. 

“What was that about?” Trixie questions the exchange after Azazel left. 

“Nothing that concerns you, spawn.”

“And how did you get here so quick?”

“I was in the area.”

“Uh, huh.”

“Oh, for goodness’ sake, urchin. How about a wager?”

“I’m listening.”

“No mention of this encounter to your mother,”

“What do I get in return?”

Lucifer sways his head sideways in both approval and disapproval of this bargain.

“Fine. What is it you desire?”

“I want a car.”

“Done. But you cannot drive it until you’re sixteen.”

“Any car I want?”

“Any car you want.”

Secretly, he hopes he wouldn’t regret that promise in the future. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Azazel seems to have forgotten to be inconspicuous when he visits the youngest son of his master. 

There’s Zain, the infant with bright green eyes and dark-brown curls, staring at his monstrous visage with fascination. 

“Get away from him!” 

The demon drops to the side as the baseball bat hits him squarely on the face. The lady has a mean swing and would have instantly knocked the lights out of any normal being. But he’s far from that obviously. 

One look and he immediately recognizes the woman.

“It is I, Your Grace. Azazel. My sincere apologies for startling you. I mean you no harm.”

Chloe grips the baseball bat tighter. The last encounter she had with bad demons was less than desirable, having to hit the creature at least three times to the head with a stanchion — which was a lot of work apart from the bullets that didn’t have any at all.

Azazel bows down and makes himself less threatening. His Lord will definitely not be pleased that he deviated once more, but it would have been worth it. The thought of two heirs battling for the throne made him excited. And while the demon is loyal to Lucifer, he’d prefer a new King or Queen, who will stay put in Hell, rather than alternating in-between realms. 

“What do you want?” The current King’s consort snaps him out of his reverie. 

“Just a peek of the infant, Your Grace. I am honored to have received your warm welcome.”

The blonde sighs and relaxes her grip on the readily available weapon she got her hands on. She needs to remember each hiding spot of the weapons Maze secretly planted in the house for next time. Because if another ‘visit’ were to happen with someone who’s not in league with Lucifer, a mere baseball bat isn’t going to cut it.

_Wait...a warm welcome?_

“Well, I’ll have you know I’ve never hit anyone with anything to welcome them. But I suppose you can be an exception.”

“I am most honored, Your Grace.”

“So, you done or something? It’s almost his feeding time...”

“Say no more, Your Grace. Until we meet again.”

She blinks, and he’s gone. Chloe releases the breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

_Holy shit!_

She curses under her breath. She will need to discuss with Lucifer the visiting protocol for celestials and otherwise. 

The Detective presses speed dial 1, and her husband instantly picks up.

“Yes, my dear?”

“Azazel was just here. In the house.”

Silence. And then a beat,

“I told that mongrel to be discreet.”

“Ah, so you’re aware,”

“Yes. I had to rush to Beatrice’s school.” _There goes that wager,_ he tells himself. But the urchin still wins technicality-wise.

“Wait, he was there with Trixie? Is Trixie okay?”

“Of course, darling. In fact, she’s ecstatic about being called ‘Her Majesty’. Had my demon on his knees the entire exchange.”  
  
“Listen, we need to talk about —”

“Yes, yes. I will make sure my subjects learn to abide by my orders. I’m heading to Hell this instant."

“Wait, wait! Is that really necessary?”

“It is. Don’t worry, I’ll set them straight. I will be back in an hour or two and Maze will stand guard for the time being. I'll inform my brother as well. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Maybe give me a heads up next time? Although I think Azazel enjoyed our latest encounter.”

“Duly noted. My apologies,”

* * *

“Hey, Decker,”

“Maze,”

“Heard Azzy was here. Not to worry, he’s one of the most loyal to the throne.”

“Isn’t that what Dromos was?”

“Dromos, just like Lucifer said, not the brightest bulb in the hellfire chandelier. Azzy knows his place. He also used to be an angel.”

“What?”

“Come on, Chlo. I thought you figured it out. Amenadi _el_ , Micha _el_ , Rapha _el_ , Gabri _el_ — ”

“Oh.”

“So rest assured he won’t betray the throne.” 

“Why can’t he be King instead?”

“One, he’s not an angel anymore. Kept his ‘heavenly’ name, though. Two, even if he was, he’s insane. Reminds me of this show I just finished binge-watching. Anyway, I got you and the little hellion.” 

“Do you think there will be more visits after this? I mean, unannounced?”  
  
“Probably. Just let Lucifer sort it out. Meanwhile, relax.”

“Oh and he also told me that Azazel went to see Trixie at school,”

“Don’t worry about it. Azzy considers her royalty. He wouldn’t harm her, but pity on those who would dare try.”

“That’s what I’m worried about. How can he even tell who’s out to get her?”

“He’d be able to smell it somehow.”

Chloe is reminded of how protective Azazel was back then, and finally understood the titles he bestowed upon them. She could feel another headache coming on.

What a day, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to put all those requests in :P


End file.
